Nuestra Promesa
by Valhova
Summary: [Tezuka x Oishi] Oishi parece haber olvidado la promesa que hizo con Tezuka cuando estaban en primer año. Ahora Tezuka tiene que hacerle recordar. Advertencia: Spoilers del final de PoT.


**Nuestra Promesa**

by **Raquel**

_Advertencia: Tezuka es mi personaje favorito de PoT, pero me es muy difícil escribir sobre él. Lamento si su carácter ha salido OOC._

El programa de entrenamiento de Seigaku durante esa tarde había consistido en una combinación de juegos individuales y dobles programados por Ryuzaki-sensei. Hasta el momento, Tezuka había obtenido una victoria contundente frente a Kaidoh, mientras que el juego de fuerza de Momoshiro había vencido a los datos y predicciones de Inui.

Durante las últimas semanas, el club de tenis se había sometido a un extenuante ciclo de prácticas, cuya finalidad era prepararles para el Campeonato Nacional. Como entrenadora, Ryuzaki-sensei tenía la intención de evaluar el estado de todos los integrantes del equipo, a través del constante análisis de cada una de sus jugadas y el desempeño en sus partidos individuales y dobles.

Sin embargo, Ryuzaki-sensei estaba especialmente interesada en Tezuka Kunimitsu.

El genio del tenis había regresado a Japón hacía un par de semanas e inmediatamente había retomado sus funciones como capitán del equipo. A lo largo de ese tiempo, había evaluado minuciosamente cada uno de sus partidos, sorprendiéndose de los resultados alcanzados durante su rehabilitación en Alemania. Aunque el joven seguía siendo bastante reservado, y no se había extendido en los detalles concernientes a su recuperación, Ryuzaki-sensei no necesitaba de palabras para percibir cuál era la verdadera condición de su jugador estrella. Ya no había dolor durante su juego. Su codo y hombro estaban totalmente recuperados. Y ese hecho le tenía bastante aliviada.

Por otro lado, Ryuzaki-sensei tenía un segundo propósito para llevar a cabo tantos juegos de práctica. La entrenadora deseaba que Tezuka comprobara el progreso alcanzado por los demás jugadores regulares de Seigaku durante su ausencia. Decir que el resultado le tenía gratamente sorprendido habría sido poco; cada uno de los miembros del club parecía haber multiplicado varias veces su propia fuerza y precisión, sin mencionar el mejoramiento de sus actitudes físicas y mentales en la cancha. En resumen, habían sabido atacar sus puntos débiles con el propósito de mejorar su juego individual y colectivo.

Ahora Tezuka estaba convencido de que la victoria obtenida en el torneo de Kantou no había sido producto de una mera coincidencia. Y aunque el capitán no lo expresaba con palabras, estaba muy orgulloso de cada uno de ellos. Con este equipo estaba seguro que podría alcanzar la victoria en el Campeonato Nacional, incluso con la ausencia de Echizen, quien se encontraba participando actualmente en el U.S. Open, en América.

Cuando le expresó su opinión al respecto, Ryuzaki-sensei había estado en completo acuerdo con él.

Detrás del verde enrejado, ahora Tezuka observaba con detalle el juego de dobles que se llevaba a cabo en la cancha A. La pareja Kawamura-Fuji parecía tener problemas en superar el juego impecable y sincronizado de la pareja rival conformada por Oishi-Kikumaru. No que ese hecho le sorprendiera; después de todo, no era fácil vencer a la Golden Pair.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba del todo _bien_.

Inui, quien a su lado tomaba notas apresuradas, pareció darse cuenta de ello también. Cuando Kikumaru logró anotar un punto haciendo buen uso de sus jugadas acrobáticas, el deslizar del lápiz sobre la hoja se detuvo súbitamente. Tras sus gafas, el joven capitán cerró sus ojos durante un instante de reflexión, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos con firmeza.

- Aunque están perdiendo, Kawamura y Fuji están desarrollando un buen juego de equipo –comentó el más alto-. Con la finalidad de ganar el Nacional, es de vital importancia que Seigaku fortalezca sus posibles combinaciones de dobles.

Tezuka no respondió, pero Inui tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Estaba abordando un tema delicado para todo el equipo. Tratando un asunto del que posiblemente sólo Fuji, Tezuka y él mismo habrían podido notar. Aunque el primero en lista sin duda alguna debía ser Kikumaru.

- Tezuka, debes hacer algo al respecto pronto.

Concluyó el jugador de lentes, retomando sus anotaciones. El capitán de Seigaku finalmente abrió sus ojos, de nuevo evaluando cada aspecto del juego que parecía estar próximo a culminar.

- Aa.

**-0-0-0-**

Aunque la Golden Pair finalmente ganó ese juego de práctica, la pareja vencedora no demostraba estar muy feliz por dicha victoria. Oishi parecía estar realmente cansado cuando caminó despacio al banquillo para tomar una toalla. Mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro, su pelirrojo compañero le ofreció una botella con agua.

El subcapitán agradeció el gesto y procedió a tomar grandes sorbos de agua, mientras que Eiji le hablaba de una manera bastante grave. En la distancia, Tezuka permanecía en una seria observación de la pareja, y aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían, estaba muy seguro de cuál sería el tema de conversación.

Instantes después, Oishi sonrió mientras deslizaba uno de sus brazos a través del cuello del pelirrojo, ofreciéndole un abrazo de oso que le estaba dejando sin aliento, mientras su mano libre se dedicó a la tarea de revolver sus cabellos. Ambos comenzaron a reír, y durante unos minutos permanecieron en aquella actitud alegre y despreocupada.

Sintiendo una extraña sensación de malestar al observarles, el capitán dio por concluida las prácticas de esa tarde. Proporcionó algunas instrucciones necesarias para retomar nuevamente el entrenamiento a las siete de la mañana del próximo día. Entonces se dirigió a la oficina de Ryuzaki-sensei, para conversar con ella algunos asuntos referentes al equipo.

**-0-0-0-**

Como buen subcapitán que era, Oishi supervisó el trabajo de los novatos mientras recogían pelotas y limpiaban las canchas. Revisó que todo el equipo usado durante el entrenamiento fuera correctamente guardado en el almacén del colegio.

Con aquella sonrisa serena que siempre le caracterizaba, tomó la temperatura de Fuji, quien parecía sufrir de un repentino resfriado veraniego y luego le instó a ir a casa directamente para tomar un necesitado reposo.

Luego limpió y vendó la herida que Kaidoh tenía en su mano izquierda, producto de una caída sufrida durante sus ejercicios de calentamiento.

Abrazó y mimó a Eiji durante mucho tiempo, quien había permanecida en aquella actitud preocupada y taciturna tan poco característica en alguien tan alegre como él. Se sentaron juntos a disfrutar de la tarde y la brisa, mientras comentaban anécdotas del colegio y sus compañeros y mutuos conocidos.

Finalmente verificó que todos los regulares se hubieran ido a casa, _principalmente_ Eiji. Incluso Ryusaki-sensei había pasado por las canchas para despedirse antes de marchar a su hogar.

Ahora Oishi estaba en medio de una de las canchas de tenis, observando el hermoso atardecer.

Estaba finalmente _solo_.

Aquella sonrisa tranquila desapareció de su rostro entonces.

Su mano izquierda se posó lentamente sobre su muñeca derecha.

Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios

Se sentía muy cansado.

**-0-0-0-**

Cuando Oishi finalmente regresó a los vestuarios para cambiarse e ir a casa, una figura recostada contra la pared le estaba esperando. La escasa luz del crepúsculo le impidió ver con claridad las facciones del rostro, pero no era necesario hacerlo. La figura alta y elegante de su capitán era inconfundible.

- Oishi.

- Ah, Tezuka. Qué sorpresa… Pensé que ya te habrías ido a casa. –Respondió el subcapitán, sorprendido de ver al otro allí.

Tezuka guardó silencio, actitud que extrañó un poco al más bajo. El muchacho de gafas no solía quedarse después de las prácticas a menos que un motivo importante le retuviese, puesto que debía cumplir varios deberes en casa para ayudar a su familia. Y visto que sólo ellos dos permanecían en la escuela, era obvio pensar que el asunto que le habría retenido tendría que ver directamente con él.

- ¿Sucede algo?

Después de un instante de silencio, Tezuka se aproximó al que había sido su mejor amigo, dentro y fuera de la cancha, desde que ambos estaban en primer año. Oishi estaba desconcertado por la actitud del más alto, pero aun así no se retiró, incluso cuando el capitán tomó su muñeca con firmeza, pero sin llegar a oprimir demasiado en el proceso. Su intensión no era causar daño.

- Tu muñeca te duele¿no es cierto?

Aquella no era una pregunta. Kunimitsu no dudaba al respecto; él simplemente quería escuchar la verdad de boca del otro.

Oishi abrió aquellos enormes ojos verdes en una muestra sincera de sorpresa. Pero luego el significado de aquella pregunta le hizo sonreír. Estaba sin lugar a dudas frente a Tezuka Kunimitsu, una persona brillante a la que no se le podía engañar u ocultar fácilmente la verdad. Sobretodo dentro de una cancha de tenis.

- Aa. Sabía que te darías cuenta…

- Entonces debiste decírmelo. Soy el capitán de este equipo después de todo. Yo debería ser la primera persona en conocer el estado de mis jugadores. Sobretodo si hablamos de una lesión que afecta directamente tu desempeño en la cancha.

- Yo… lo siento.

- ¡Sentirlo no es suficiente!

Tezuka dejó ir la muñeca de Oishi cuando éste dio un paso hacia atrás, producto de la impresión. Aquellos ojos castaños jamás dejaron de observarle. Y aunque su rostro era una máscara perfecta de desdén, tras sus gafas, su mirada era intensa y ardiente, y transmitía una sensación de reproche y algo que Shuuichiroh interpretó como angustia. Aunque no estaba seguro de ello.

El joven de ojos verdes estaba desconcertado.

Y cuando el cruce de miradas se hizo insoportable, decidió desviar su rostro.

Su corazón convulsionó en una mezcla se sensaciones sin precedentes.

Más allá de la extraña actitud del capitán, ahora era plenamente conciente que ambos estaban juntos en la escuela.

Solos.

¿Quizás debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para conversar con el otro?

¿Debía decirle la verdad?

Oishi amaba a Tezuka.

Lo quería desde siempre, incluso cuando eran sólo dos novatos con una misma aspiración: Ganar el Campeonato Nacional. Dos años habían estado juntos como compañeros de equipo, jugando su mejor tenis para alcanzar ese sueño. Tezuka a través de su juego individual, mientras que Oishi había preferido jugar dobles junto a Kikumaru y formar a la famosa Golden Pair.

Pero la verdad era que el subcapitán ya no podría contener u ocultar durante mucho más tiempo esos sentimientos. Temía la reacción del más alto si llegaba a enterarse de ellos, pero, de alguna forma, también deseaba que pudiera ver aquella verdad que guardaba tan celosamente en su interior.

Si tan sólo Tezuka pudiera leer dentro de su corazón tan bien como descifraba su juego dentro de la cancha… Quizás entonces no hubiese descubierto sólo una lesión mal curada en su muñeca derecha…

Estaba confuso.

Quería y no quería que pasase.

Estaba claro que permanecer junto a Tezuka no era buena idea en ese momento.

No sabía si iba a poder contenerse de contarle todo…

- Tezuka… perdón. Debí decirte que aun no estaba completamente recuperado de aquella lesión en mi muñeca…

Tezuka cruzó sus brazos en respuesta.

- Tu comportamiento ha sido intolerable. Mañana darás cien vueltas alrededor de las canchas antes de unirte a las prácticas del club. Y luego tendremos una reunión con Ryuzaki-sensei para discutir cuál es tu situación actual y qué vamos a hacer al respecto.

- Pero, Tezuka…

- ¿Es que tienes alguna _objeción_ al respecto?

Nadie en su sano juicio estaría en desacuerdo con Tezuka en asuntos referentes al club de tenis. Y Oishi no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para arriesgarse a sumar unas quinientas vuelvas más a su castigo…

Suspiró en resignación.

Todo el romance sentido antes había desaparecido en una fracción de segundo.

Ahora sólo quedaba ser totalmente sincero sobre su condición. Era la menos que podía hacer.

- Ya he visto a un médico traumatólogo.

- ¿Y cuál es el diagnóstico?

- La verdad es que el pronóstico no es muy bueno. Existe una posibilidad real de que no pueda jugar el Campeonato Nacional.

Esa confesión generó la primera reacción de sorpresa en el rostro del capitán. Pero luego, entrecerrando sus ojos en desafío, dio los escasos dos pasos que le separaban de su compañero para envolver aquel cuerpo más bajo y diminuto en un abrazo.

Antes de procesar cualquier sentimiento, ya fuera sorpresa, miedo o alegría, Oishi tenía su rostro apoyado en el pecho suave de Tezuka y sentía sus brazos estrecharle con fuerza. La firmeza de su abrazo y la calidez de su cuerpo… De alguna forma, la sensación abrumadora de estar entre los brazos de Tezuka Kunimitso era la realización de un sueño que había tenido por mucho tiempo.

Y Shuuichiroh no pudo más que aferrar con fuerza la chaqueta de aquella persona que quería tanto con sus manos ahora temblorosas…

- Tezuka¿por qué…?

- Prometimos llevar a Seigaku a la victoria del Campeonato Nacional¿lo recuerdas?

- Aa. Pero…

- No pienso aceptar excusas, Oishi. Vamos a cumplir esa promesa cueste lo que cueste. Juntos.

- No… No sé si pueda cumplirla.

Tezuka se alejó un poco del cuerpo del otro. Quería poder observar los ojos verdes del subcapitán antes de seguir discutiendo.

- No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta, deberías saberlo bien. Estaremos todos juntos cuando ganemos el Campeonato Nacional. Es todo. Si yo pude recuperarme de mi lesión, tú también lo harás.

- Ojalá yo fuera como tú… -suspiró finalmente el moreno.

Tezuka sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde al escucharle, y entonces aproximó su rostro al otro, uniendo sus labios en un beso suave y reconfortante. Una sensación de bienestar y calidez partió de esos labios hacia ambos cuerpos, llenándoles con una hermosa sensación de paz. Si tuvieran que comparar el sentimiento actual con cualquier otro experimentado con anterioridad, probablemente los dos habrían llegado a la misma conclusión: Regresar a casa después de una larga ausencia… Porque estar juntos era como estar en el hogar.

Y cuando el beso terminó, Kunimitso se retiró despacio. Pero no rompió el contacto, pues una mano se posó en la mejilla enrojecida en rubor de Shuuichiroh, y permaneció en ese lugar durante un tiempo.

La brisa sopló, agitando suavemente sus cabellos y las copas de los árboles cercanos.

La noche ya casi había descendido sobre ellos.

- Oishi –dijo Tezuka, rompiendo el silencio tranquilo de ambos-, yo creo que eres mejor que yo en muchos aspectos.

Entonces se separó completamente del otro y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los vestuarios. Oishi no se movió inmediatamente, confundido por las palabras y comportamiento de su capitán. ¿En qué podía ser mejor que Tezuka, un prodigio del tenis? Él era una persona excelente no sólo en los deportes, sino que era un estudiante sobresaliente, un hijo modelo, un gran amigo y compañero… No podía comprenderlo.

Reflexionando sobre esto, Oishi le siguió un instante después.

Ambos se cambiaron en silencio, y luego Oishi cerró la puerta del vestuario mientras Tezuka esperaba a su lado, con su bolso de tenis apoyado en el hombro; su rostro había recuperado su frialdad habitual. Cuando el moreno guardó la llave en su bolsillo, ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida del colegio.

- Entonces –comentó Oishi, tratando de romper el hielo-, prácticas mañana a las siete¿no?

- Aa. Luego que hayas cumplido el castigo.

- Ah, si. Lo había olvidado…

- Hn

- Ano, Tezuka…

- ¿Sí?

- No… ¿No deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó hoy?

- Cuando ganemos el Campeonato Nacional. Ahora la prioridad es que te recuperes de tu lesión.

Inconcientemente –o quizás no-, Oishi cubrió su muñeca dolorida con su mano cuando escuchó la respuesta de su capitán. Tezuka posó fugazmente su mirada en ese gesto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no permitirse demostrar cuán preocupado el estado del moreno le hacía sentir.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar detenerse un instante para dedicarle una mirada a su compañero.

- Descuida, vas a estar bien.

Oishi asintió y sonrió en respuesta.

Después de todo, siempre había creído fielmente en las palabras de su capitán.

**-0-0-0-**

_No me culpen por amar a esta pareja, je, je. Después de todo, no he encontrado algún fic en español escrito sobre ellos. _

_Terminado el 05 de agosto de 2007_

_Corregido el 07 de agosto de 2007_


End file.
